Anubis Goes To Hollywood (discontinued)
by ArianaCimorelli
Summary: D I S C O N T I N U E D. PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO CONTINUE, CAUSE I WON'T. The Anubis Gang gets chosen to go Hollywood Arts on a special trip and finally get to meet Nina again! But what happens when an old enemy decides to return and students start to disappear? Who can you trust? Who should you fear? Sequel to "Someone Like You", based on season 1. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1, And The Winner Is

**A/N:**

**Hooray! Exams are over! :D I can start posting again :D**

**Anyways, this is the sequel to my fanfic _"_**_**Someone Like You" :D  
**_**I****f ****you haven't read it yet, you should. You might not be able to understand this story without reading it xD**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own House Of Anubis, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 1 - And The Winner Is...

It was a regular day at Hollywood Arts. Classes had just ended and everyone was getting ready to go home. Nina was at her locker, making sure she had brought home everything she needed.

**Nina's POV:  
**"Hey Nina!" I heard a familiar voice call. I slammed my locker and turned around. It was Cat.  
"Hey Little Red!" I replied, smiling.  
It's been a few months since we visited Anubis House, we were back at Hollywood Arts. I still kept in touch with Amber, Fabian and everyone else.  
"So, you going to Karaoke Dokie this weekend? Tori really wants you to go... We can't wait to show you how awesome it is!" she said.  
"Sure! Why not?" I said.  
"YAY!" she shouted, making everyone else in the hallway stare at us. _Oh Cat..._

* * *

**~ At Anubis House :) ~**

The Anubis students were getting ready to go to school, just like any other day at Anubis House. But today was _special_. They were finding out which house was going to go to California for the trip! Out of all the houses, one would be chosen randomly and would get to go one the trip. They had all been hoping it was going to be them. They all wanted to see Nina so badly! _Especially_ Amber and Fabian.

***Later***

Amber was with the other students in English class, however, she wasn't paying attention. All that was on her mind was the trip. _What if we don't win? S_he thought.  
Suddenly, the P.A. system crackled to life.  
"Sorry for the interruption, but the winners of the trip has been chosen!" Mr Sweet announced.  
All the students lifted up their head and paid attention. They all started whispering to each other, "_I hope it's our house!_" one whispered. _"Please be our house!"_ said another. "_Please be Anubis House! Please be Anubis House!" _Amber thought to herself, crossing her fingers. The classroom soon became quite chaotic, but the noise died down as soon as Mr Sweet started talking again.  
"And the winning house is…"

* * *

**~Later, with Nina~**

"So..." Tori said, breaking the silence.  
Nina was with Cat and Tori, as usual. They always hung out after school to do homework together, talk about random stuff(especially Cat), etc.  
"I'm bored!" Cat groaned, collapsing into the couch.  
"Well, maybe we can do something else besides _homework_?" Nina said.  
Suddenly, Nina's phone beeped.

* * *

**1 new message**

* * *

It was from Amber. She wasn't really surprised, Amber had been messaging Nina very often nowadays, mostly about trip to California that the school was planning. Today was the day that they were going to choose the house. She didn't really remember about it until now.

* * *

**From: Amber**

**Hey Nins! Remember that trip to California I keep talking about?**

* * *

**To: Amber**

**Yeah, why? Did you guys win? :)**

* * *

**From: Amber**

**Well…**

* * *

**~ At Anubis House~**

**Amber's POV:  
**"Amber!"  
I looked up. I was in the living room with most of the other Anubis Students.  
"What?"  
"Trudy called you, she said she has mail for you, or something…" Patricia said.  
I rolled my eyes and walked out of the living room.

* * *

**Fabian's POV:**

"Amber!"  
"What?"  
"Trudy called you, she said she has mail for you, or something…"  
Amber rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room.  
We all heard an vibration coming from under Amber's magazine that she left on the couch. She was obviously texting Nina _again_.

Soon, Amber came back, holding a white envelope with the words "_To: Amber_" in the front... She wasn't really focused on where she was going, her eyes were only looking at the envelope.

**Amber's POV:**

I went back to my seat, carrying an envelope. Trudy said it was left on the doorstep and it was addressed to me. Weird, I don't remember Nina telling me she sent something or being invited to any party, but if Nina did send, it would have a stamp. If I was invited to any party, someone would have just passed me the letter the first second they saw me, not leaving it on the doorstep to my boarding school's house! I went back to my seat to find a new message from Nina.

* * *

**From: Nina**

**Well? Well what? Did you guys win?**

* * *

**~With Nina~**

It was getting late and it was almost time for dinner. Nina was walking back home from Tori's house with Cat.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Cat exclaimed.  
They were finally going to Karaoke Dokie the next day. Tori and Cat couldn't wait to show Nina how it looked like.  
"Me either…" Nina said.  
"I wonder who's coming to school this Monday, some people say they're students from a boarding school in England, maybe it could be your friends?" Cat asked.

**Nina's POV:  
**"I wonder who's coming to school this Monday, some people say they're students from a boarding school in England, maybe it could be your friends?" Cat asked.  
At that moment, I felt a vibration coming from my phone. I stopped by the side of the sidewalk and checked my phone. It was a message from _Amber_…

* * *

**A/N:**

**The End! :]**

**Ok, I know it's not that long, but I guess it's better than the beginning for _"Someone Like You"… _Anyways, I'll try to upload the next part soon :] Hopefully, by tomorrow if I don't get stuck or anything…**

**Sooo… who do you think the mystery envelope is from? xD**

**Oh, and, it's still based on season 1 :] I haven't finished watching season 2… Apparently, something went wrong with the recording of the episodes [I'm really busy so I can't watch so I have to record the episodes], to cut the long story short, I haven't been recording for over a month :/ So I missed 60+ episodes -.-" so… I have to try to find a way to record the episodes which I missed… or I'll never be able to watch season 2 :S**


	2. Chapter 2, Karaoke Dokie

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Karaoke Dokie

**Nina's POV:**

"I wonder who's coming to school this Monday, some people say they're students from a boarding school in England, maybe it could be your friends?" Cat asked.  
At that moment, I felt a vibration coming from my phone. I stopped by the side of the sidewalk and checked my phone. It was a message from _Amber_…

* * *

**From: Ambe****r**

**We… lost :(**

**I'm just kidding, we won! :D**

* * *

I stated at the screen, speechless. I was_ finally_ going to meet them again!  
"Nina! Who is it? Why do you look so-?" Cat asked, before I interrupted her.  
"You're right, Cat! They're coming."  
"OH MY GOD, YAY!" she shouted. I guess she was excited too…  
I looked the the clock on my phone. _7:15pm.  
"C_ome on Cat, it getting late, we should be going back now." I told her.  
"KK."

* * *

***The Next Day***

**~At Anubis House~**

**Amber's POV:**

I can't believe it! We're going to _Hollywood Arts _this Monday! We're finally gonna see Nina again! I can't wait!  
"Kids! Supper's ready! Trudy called, like she usually did whenever it was time for breakfast.  
I went downstairs with Mara and the other girls.

* * *

**~With Nina~**

"Yay! We're here!" Cat shouted as they walked towards Karaoke Dokie.  
"Wow," Nina said, speechless. "This place is _huge_!"

Karaoke Dokie was filled with people. Everyone was either sitting at the round, circular tables or queuing up to sing. The speakers were blasting with music and colorful lights filled the room. Nina, Cat and Tori squeezed through the crowd and sat at an empty table and watched as other people sang on stage. They went to order some food later on, enjoying the performances as they ate.

"Well, look who decided to come back for a visit."

**Tori's POV:**

"Well, look who decided to come back for a visit." A familiar voice said.  
Cat and I looked at each other, worried. Out of all people, why did _they_ have to come? And out of all days, why _today_?

**~End Of POV~**

They turned around. Two girls stood behind them, both of them looked about seventeen years old, one of them had dark brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blonde hair and brown eyes.

**Nina's POV**:

"Haley. Tara." Tori greeted, faking a smile.  
"I thought I saw your ugly red-headed friend," Haley snapped.  
Cat gasped. She wasn't good at taking criticism, I had a feeling this was going to get ugly any minute now.  
"If you think she's ugly, go look in the mirror, sweetheart." Tori shot back.

Haley's mouth was in a perfect O-shape.

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

**~At Anubis House~**

"I can't believe we're going to California _this Monday_!" Amber squealed. The trip was what Amber had been talking about all day, and it was getting really annoying to the rest of the students.

"Could you just shut up and stop talking about the trip for once Amber?!" Patricia asked, annoyed.

"Fine then, bossy." Amber said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**~With Nina~**

**Nina's POV:**  
"What are _you_ guys doing here anyway?" Haley asked, looking annoyed.  
"Why? Can't we come here? It doesn't belong to _you_." Nina answered.  
"Well aren't _you_ a brave one," Tara said, turning her attention to Nina, "My dad owns the place. So technically, it _does_ belong to me. And since she's my best friend, it belongs to _us_."  
"Who is this... person?" Haley asked, again.  
"She's Nina. My friend," Tori answered, "Try to hurt her and you're dead, sweetheart."

* * *

**~At Anubis House~  
Amber's POV:  
**"So, who was that letter from Amber?" Alfie asked.**  
**"Um, no one," I said, looking down and picking at my food.  
Alfie looked at me, curious. He_ obviously_ knew I was lying.

"Ok then…" he said.

The rest of supper was silent, except for the sound of us chewing and eating our food. After Mara, Mick, Jerome and Joy left, I whispered to the rest something I'd never thought I would say again, "Sibuna meeting in the attic, at midnight. I'll explain later."

* * *

**~With Nina~  
Nina's POV:  
**"Well then, since you're here, why don't we have a little competition? Haley and I against... _Nina_," Tara said, "And the crowd gets to vote who wins."  
"Fine. It's on," Tori said.  
Once they left to request what song to sing, I tugged Tori's arm, "Tori! You know I have stage fright!" I reminded her.  
"Sorry Nins, forgot... But...You can't get out now!" Tori said, grabbing my arm, "Everyone will think you're a chicken if you do..."  
"Thanks for the _motivation_!" I said sarcastically.  
"Sorry," she apologised, again.  
"What do I do now?" I said, burying my face into my hands.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know it wasn't that long… I kinda got writer's block :S So... give me some ideas for the next chapter in the reviews? :)**

**So what song do you guys want Nina to sing in the next chapter? :D Vote in the reviews or private message me! :) the song with the most votes wins and gets to be in the next chapter :D so vote! Voting ends next Thursday! :D [since that's probably the next time I get to play again...]  
**

**-hoaarianalover :)**


	3. Chapter 3, House Of Winners

**A/N:**

**Okay, I couldn't wait until Thursday, so I'm uploading now :)**

**Well, since I only got 1 review with some suggestions for songs, I had to randomly pick 1 :/ **

**Anyways, thanks to From Anonymous for the song suggestions :)**

***Sorry if there are any typo errors, I'm using my phone to upload this***

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

**I also do not own Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - House Of Winners

**Amber's POV:**

"So, what's this meeting for? I thought the mystery was over," Fabian asked.

"Yeah, some of us actually _need_ sleep, Amber," Patricia whined, annoyed.

"Remember that letter I got earlier?" I said.

"Yeah, you said it was from 'no one'," Alfie said.

"Actually... That's the reason why I called for the meeting... Rufus is _back_."

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

Only a few people clapped after Haley and Tara performed, they were really terrible. I usually don't insult people, but they sounded like drowning cats. In fact, I think drowning cats sound better than them... **[A/N: I had to put that xD] **

"And next up is Nina Martin!" the DJ announced.

I gulped. I tried to back away and run but Tori pulled me back and pushed me onto the stage.

"Good luck Nina!" Cat whispered as I went on the stage.

"What would you like to sing, Nina?" the DJ asked.

I whispered the title of the song into his ear.

"And next up is Nina Martin singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift!" he announced.

"Go Nina!" I heard Cat or Tori say.

I took a deep breathe as the song started playing.

* * *

**Amber's POV:**

"WHAT?" they whispered loudly.

"He's back? I thought he disappeared after he thought he got the elixir and eternal life," Fabian said.

"Well... He found out. Look what he wrote," I said, passing the note to them.

_"__You actually thought you could get away with this? You should have been smarter. I know you little brats tricked me and it wasn't the actual elixir. I will get my revenge for this._

_-RZ" _

"What are we gonna do now?" Patricia said.

"We could tell Victor," Alfie said.

"Yeah, but we'll be in even _more_ trouble," Patricia said.

"Let's just talk about this another time, we might get caught soon," Fabian said.

"Night guys," I said.

We all left and went back to our rooms. I closed the door as gently as I could so I wouldn't make so much noise that Mara would wake up. I went to my bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

"_But we are never ever ever ever... Getting back together_!" I finished. The whole crowd cheered for me! Except for Haley and Tara, of course.

"Nina, you were amazing!" Cat said, running up to me.

"Yeah, now the crowd needs to vote for the winner..." I muttered.

We went back to our table and sat there, waiting for the DJ to let the crowd vote for the winner(s). He soon went back on stage.  
**~End Of POV~**

"It's time to vote for the winner of Karaoke Dokie!" The DJ announced into the microphone, "Who votes for…_Haley and Tara_?"  
Only a few people voted.  
"Ok, who votes for _Nina_?" The DJ Asked. The whole crowd started cheering, even the DJ! Haley and Tara gave him a death glare, annoyed. He just ignored them.

"And the winner is... Nina!"

Everyone was cheering for her, except Haley and Tara, of course. They left the place, annoyed. Nina went up the stage to get her award, Cat and Tori went up with her and hugged her.

* * *

***The Next Day***

It was Sunday morning in Anubis House. Everyone was packing up for the next day, they were _very_ excited, _especially_ Fabian and Amber. They were finally going to see Nina the next day! Amber smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend again... but what about Rufus? Was he going to ruin everything? She pushed the thought out of her mind, _"__Think happy thoughts Amber,_"she thought to herself, "_It's not like he's going to ruin the trip for you guys or anything.._."

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Trudy called.

She ran downstairs, trying to push the thought out of her mind. "_You're just being paranoid_," she told herself.

Little did she know that Sibuna was in for _a lot_ of trouble later on...

* * *

**A/N:**

**The End! :) Hope you liked it!**

**Yes, I know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter :S But I'm running out of ideas! :S**

**I'll try to make the future chapters long though :) **

**Oh and, I got a backup account :) it's called "fatsieweenocimfam" :)**

**I'll be uploading Someone Like You again on that account, just in case my account gets banned or something :) I might rewrite some of the chapters, I'm not sure :S**

**Anyways, bye for now! :)**

**-hoaarianalover **


	4. Chapter 4, House Of Hello

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

***Sorry if there's any typos, I uploaded this from my phone***

* * *

Chapter 4 - House Of Hello

It was Sunday night. The Anubis kids were at the airport, waiting for their flight to be called. As each minute went by, they got more and more excited. "_One minute closer to seeing Nina," _Amber thought, smiling to herself.

She had been texting Nina all afternoon, until Nina had to go to sleep since it was getting late and it was a school day the next day.

* * *

Class was about to start soon in Hollywood Arts. Everything seemed normal, but only Nina seemed excited and happy about that day.

"Hey Nina," she heard someone call. She turned around, it was Cat.

"Hey Cat," Nina said.

"So you excited?" Cat asked, smiling.

"Of course I am!" Nina said, smiling as well.

_"Ring!" _The bell rang.

"Come on Cat, we're gonna be late for class. Tori's probably waiting for us..."

"KK!"

* * *

"Okay students, we're here," Mr Sweet said, "Now remember, be on your _best_ behaviour-"

"Yes Mr Sweet," the students said in union.

"I can't believe it! We're finally going to see Nina!" Amber squealed. Out of everyone else, she was the most excited, besides Fabian, of course. Mara eventually had to calm her down since everyone else kept complaining that Amber was being too noisy.

* * *

"As all of you know, there will be some students coming from England, so some of you may need to partner them and show them around the school, bring them to your classes... and.. things... like that..." Sikowitz briefed the students, "So, who would like the volunteer to be one?"

Nina was the first one to raise her hand.

"Anyone else?"

Tori and Cat soon volunteered after her. And soon, Andre, Beck and Robbie volunteered after them. Jade soon volunteered after them, she didn't want Beck to be alone with someone else.

"Anyone else? Anyone?"

Everyone else kept quiet.

"Okay, the seven of you, stay back after class for a briefing." **[A/N: I can't imagine him saying that O_o]**

"Yes Sikowitz," they muttered. **[A/N: I can't imagine them saying that either O_o]**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, we're here!" Amber squealed.

"Calm down Amber, we still need to go to the hotel to put our bags down," Mara said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Okay students, each of you will be sharing rooms with your roommate from the house. Mara with Amber, Patricia with Joy, Fabian with Mick and Jerome with Alfie. Are there any questions?"

"No, Mr Sweet."

"Then follow me and we'll check into the hotel."

* * *

_"Ring!"_

Everyone in class left, except for Nina and the rest of her friends.

"Okay, so there will be eight students, four girls and four boys, so one of you has to help show two of them around, unless you can find someone else to help you."

"I can help," Nina volunteered.

"Okay then... So, when the students come, you get to chose who you want to, well, show around the school. Then tomorrow, you tell me who you chose as your 'partner'. Or in Nina's case, 'partners'. Is everyone clear?" **[A/N: Yet again, can't imagine him saying that O_o]**

"Yes Sikowitz," they said.

"Okay then, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sikowitz said as he climbed out the window. **[A/N: Okay, now this, I can imagine xD]**

"AHHHHHHH!" he shouted, landing with a thud.

"Sikowitz!" Tori shouted out the window, with Nina and Cat by her side.

"Are you okay?" Nina shouted.

"I'm fine!" they heard him shout.

They looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Sikowitz was really crazy at times, but that's why his students loved him._

* * *

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE HERE!" Amber squealed.

_"Oh Amber..."_ Mara thought, rolling her eyes. _"She definitely couldn't keep her excitement in her."_

"Keep it down Amber," Patricia said, annoyed. Amber just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

I was in History class with Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie. I was getting _really_ bored, but then the door suddenly started to open.

And the next second I saw Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome and Joy standing there.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay... so... I think Sikowitz kinda seemed to... 'serious' in this chapter :S I can't really imagine him saying those things...**

**And the weird coincidence is some people from New Zealand came to my school for the exchange program on the same day I uploaded this O_o**

**Sorry this was so short :S Posting the next chapter as so as I can :) I'm almost done :D**

**Thanks to Reika Shibuya for reviewing through PM :)**

**Thanks to MusicLoverGirl9078 for reviewing chapter 1 :)**

**Thanks to no one for reviewing the third chapter :(**

**Anyways, bye for now! :) Review! :)**

**-hoaarianalover**


	5. Chapter 5, House Of Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

***sorry if there are any typos, I'm uploading from my phone***

* * *

Chapter 5 - House Of Truth

**Nina's POV:**

I was in History class with Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie. I was getting _really_ bored, but then the door suddenly started to open.

And the next second I saw Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome and Joy standing there. Mr Sweet soon came in, saying that they were the students that were chosen for the trip. They sat at the back of the classroom, and I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson. All I could think about was them.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. I grabbed my book and waited for Cat and Tori to pack up, before going to the others to meet the Anubis students.

"Hi! I'm Tori," Tori said, introducing herself, "Welcome to Hollywood Arts!"

"Yeah, welcome..." Cat said, chewing on one of her candies. Jade just rolled her eyes, impatient.

"Anyways, we'll be showing you around the school, and we'll pair up with you guys to bring you around, except for Nina. She'll be taking two people around the school."

"Can we eat yet? I'm starving..." Cat said.

"Okay, come on..." Tori said.

I followed behind them and felt Fabian put an arm around me. I blushed. I could hear Amber squealing behind us. _"Oh Amber..." _I thought, rolling my eyes.

We went to get our food for lunch and ate. After lunch, we chose our partners to show around the school. I was with Amber and Fabian, Tori was with Joy, Cat was with Mara, Jade was with Patricia, Andre was with Mick, Beck was with Jerome and Robbie was with Alfie. We would have to show them around the school after class. I was in the same class with Tori and Cat most of the time, so it wasn't really much of a problem, except that Joy was with Tori... Joy and I aren't really 'good friends' yet, more like enemies, or frenemies, mainly because of Fabian and I dating.

I noticed that Amber looked kind of worried and kept looking out the window. I wonder what's wrong...

***After school***

_"Ring!" _The bell rang.**  
**

Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and I were in the same class, so we could start the tour right after we packed up. I gathered up my books and waited for them. After they packed up, all of us went to our lockers books to put out books in, after that, we brought them around the school.

"And I guess that completes our tour," Tori said.

"Yay! So can we go home yet?" Cat asked.

"Of course, stupid," Jade said, annoyed.

"Mean..." Cat said as she walked away with Tori. I told them I would meet them at Tori's house, since I wanted to stay with Amber and Fabian for a while.

"So Amber..." I said while walking with then back to their hotel, "Why did you look so worried earlier? Is something wrong?"

She stopped walking.

"Amber?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," she lied, faking a smile.

"Amber, I know you're lying."

"No, I'm really fine."

"_Amber_."

She looked at Fabian, "Should we tell her?"

"I think we should..." He said, looking down.

"Guys? What's going on?"

They kept silent for a while.

Amber finally decided to tell me, "Rufus is back."

I froze.

"He's... b-b-back?" I stuttered.

They nodded their heads and I felt my heart skip a beat.

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

The Anubis students arrived at the hotel, except for Fabian and Amber, who were still with Nina.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Amber?" Alfie asked the rest of the group.

"I think she's with Nina and Fabian, she said something about walking back with them," Mara said as she walked into her's and Amber's room in the hotel

"Oh... ok..."

* * *

"How did you guys find out?" Nina asked, curious.

"Well... He gave us this letter... Something about getting his revenge or something?" Amber said, "I'll try to send it to you later."

"Ok.. See you tomorrow guys," Nina said as they were reaching the hotel.

"Bye Nins!" Amber said as she walked into the hotel, leaving Nina and Fabian behind.

"What are we gonna do now? He could come any moment and kidnap any one of us..." Nina said, looking at him with fear in her eyes, "I'm scared, Fabian."

"Don't worry Nina," Fabian said, pulling her into a hug, "I'm here for you no matter what."

He kissed he forehead and they said goodbye.

**[A/N: Aww :D Fabina «3 I couldn't help it xD]**

* * *

"Hey Tori, hey Cat," Nina said as she closed the door and walked into Tori's house.

"Hi Nina!" Cat said, smiling.

"Hey Nina. Where were you? With your _boyfriend_?" Tori teased.

"Haha, very funny Tori," Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"What? You said you were going to 'hang out' with him after school," Tori teased

I whacked her playfully with a pillow on the couch. Cat just sat there and laughed at the two of us.

* * *

"Hey Amber, I found this letter on my bed... I think you should read it..." Alfie said.

_"Just to let you brats know, just because your on some 'trip' doesn't mean I won't know where you are. I could be watching you at any place, any time, anywhere. So watch your backs, or else you could fall into a big trap._

_-RZ"_

"Stalker, much?" Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Should we tell the rest of Sibuna?"

"You're right Alfie, we should," Amber said, "We need to stick together."

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

I was at home, looking through my email, waiting for Amber to email me. I kept refreshing and refreshing my email, until Amber's email popped up.

* * *

**To: **Nina Martin

**From: **Amber Millington

Hey Nins! :) Here are the letters Rufus wrote to us...

_"You actually thought you could get away with this? You should have been smarter. I know you little brats tricked me and it wasn't the actual elixir. I will get my revenge for this._

_-RZ"_

_"Just to let you brats know, just because your on some 'trip' doesn't mean I won't know where you are. I could be watching you at any place, any time, anywhere. So watch your backs, or else you could fall into a big trap._

_-RZ"_

Please don't get too worried about it :( We'll be fine, trust me :) We just need to stick together :)

-Amber :)

* * *

I sighed. Sometimes I just wished that this mystery never existed, but if it didn't , it probably wouldn't have brought Sibuna together in the first place and we would probably never have been friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked this chapter! :) I made it as long as I could... **

**Yet again, thanks to ****Reika Shibuya for reviewing through PM :)**

**BTW, does anyone have any idea on how Nina's locker would look like? :) The best idea will be in the next chapter so review or PM me! :) But I think it's better to PM me, so no one else can steal your ideas :)**

**Anyways, bye for now!**

**-hoaarianalover :)**


	6. Chapter 6, Where's Nina?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Where's Nina?

**Nina's POV:**

I was at my locker getting my books for class and putting my books into my locker, as usual. After a while, I heard someone call my name.

"Nina!"

I turned around, and no, it was _not_ Cat this time, like it usually was, it was Amber.

"Hey Ambs!" I said, slamming my locker, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, just looking for their 'partners' or whatever you call it. Hey, nice locker."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

My locker had a picture of a guitar and had pink background **[A/N : Don't judge, it was the only thing I could think of] **with music notes surrounding the guitar. I absolutely _loved_ playing the guitar so I decided to paint that on my locker. Everyone thought it looked pretty good, but I still think Tori's locker is _way_ better than mine.**  
**

"You should see Tori's or Cat's locker, their's are pretty cool too," I said.

"Wait... where's Fabian?" I asked Amber, remembering that he was suppose to be with us.

"I don't know..." Amber said shrugging her shoulders.

Eventually, we found Fabian. Apparently, everyone else _forgot_ about him and _left_ him at the hotel, so he had to run all the way to get here on time. He was panting and sweating by the time he got here.

Amber and Fabian followed me to my first class, which was, of course, Sikowitz's. Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and I had to stay back after class to tell Sikowitz our 'partners'. The lesson soon went by quickly.

_"Ring!"_

"Who's phone was that?!" Sikowitz asked, startled.

"That was the bell..." Robbie said.

"Oh... Then, goodbye!" Sikowitz said, "Tori, Cat, Nina, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie. Come here."

We went up to Sikowitz and told him or partners and after that, we were dismissed and went to our the next class. Amber was wondering what happened, so, of course, she asked me. She thought I had gotten into trouble for something, but that _rarely_ happened to me. I was usually the "goody-two-shoes", so I would rarely get into trouble. I eventually explained everything to Amber so she wouldn't keep bugging me.

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

It was lunch time in Hollywood Arts, Nina, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie were sitting at their usual table, along with the Anubis Kids. Tori and Andre were performing for lunch today, so that explains why they weren't there.

"Hello Hollywood Arts!" Tori said into the microphone.

"Today we'll be singing a song called _Song2You_, we've performed it before, but since we have guests from England, we decided it perform today!" she announced.

The crowd started cheering when they started to play the music.

**[A/N: Look for the song on YouTube xD I read the rules, it said we can't put songs in the stories or else we'll get suspended/the story will be removed :S I don't wanna be in trouble so... yeah.. :S]**

_"But all that I can do (All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you," _they finished.

"You guys were awesome!" Cat shouted, running to her friends.  
"Thanks Cat!" Tori and Andre said together.

* * *

School soon went by quickly, and eventually, school was over. Nina met up with Tori and Cat at their lockers, Nina's locker was close to their's so it wasn't really much of a problem. They eventually brought the Anubis Kids back to the hotel and said goodbye to them.

"Remember to bring Fabian to school tomorrow Amber!" Nina shouted.

* * *

Nina was walking back home, _alone_. Tori and Cat had to go somewhere else so they couldn't accompany her back home like they usually did. Nina decided to take a shortcut and walk through a forest which lead to her house. At first it seemed like a good idea, but after a while, the forest started to get creepier and creepier. It felt like someone was following and watching her. She wanted to go back but she was almost home and she didn't want to waste time walking back, so she continued. After a while, she thought she heard a branch snap. She turned around. _No one. _She started to quicken her pace. Then, she heard the rustling of leaves. She turned around. _Still no one._

"Is anyone there?" She asked, afraid.

She observed the surroundings carefully. Suddenly, someone hit her in the head and her vision slowly blurred. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The person dragged her away slowly, making sure no one was around.

Nina had been _kidnapped_.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks to ****Reika Shibuya for reviewing through PM :)**

**Thanks to fabina1324 for the idea! :) It was the only one I got -.-" I was planning to continue only after I got at least 3 ideas but since I didn't get any other ideas after 4 days, I decided to use her idea...**

**BTW, school ends this Thursday for me... but I still have to go for choir... so... I might have more time to upload fanfics :)...**

**Sorry this one was so short -.-" I tried to write as much as I could :/**

* * *

**Anyways, DUN DUN DUN! Nina's gone :O**

**Will she be saved?**

**Find out in the next chapter! :) Bye for now!**

**-hoaarianalover :)**


	7. Chapter 7, Missing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Missing

"Has anyone heard from Nina? She isn't answering any of my messages," Amber asked the rest of the Sibuna gang, who was in her's and Mara's room. She called for a Sibuna meeting and managed to convince Mara to get out of their room, without her suspecting anything.

"Your probably just being paranoid Amber," Patricia said to her, "she could just be sleeping or something."

"But it's been 5 _hours_!" Amber exclaimed, "She couldn't be sleeping for _that_ long."

Jerome passed by the room and overheard their conversation. "Amber, she could just be annoyed at you," he pointed out, "You could've sent her _too many_ messages, and she's just ignoring you."

"Get out of here, slimeball!" Patricia shouted at him, "And mind your own business."

Jerome reluctantly got out of their room, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation.

"But she would _never_ ignore me!" Amber whined. "She would just tell me if I was being annoying."

"Look, if Nina still doesn't message you by the time we get back from supper, then we'll know if something." Fabian said.

"For now, let's enjoy supper!" Alfie said. Amber rolled her eyes, but she was still worried.

"Oh alright," she finally gave in, "but if something bad happened to Nina, it's not my fault if we aren't able to save her."

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Tori said, pacing around the living room, "She's been gone for _hours_."

"Calm down Tori, there nothing to worry about-" Trina tried to comfort her sister, before being interrupted by her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" Tori exclaimed, "Nina's not answering any of our messages! Her gran said she _still_ hasn't gone home. It's almost eight! Nina would never be out of _this_ long! She could be missing, for crying out loud!"

"Tori, I'm scared," Cat said, worried. "What if she really _is_ gone?"

* * *

Nina woke up in a dark warehouse, tied to a corner with her head throbbing. _"What am I doing here?" _she thought to herself before remembering what had happened. _"Where am I? Who did this to me?"_

"It appears that your awake now, Chosen One," a familiar voice said.

_Rufus._

* * *

"Guys, she still hasn't messaged me," Amber whispered as they left the restaurant which they went to for supper. However, she was not soft enough and Jerome managed to hear what he said.

"Aww, it looks like your best friend has been 'kidnapped'," Jerome teased.

"Mine your own business, slimeball," Patricia warned, glaring at him.

"Sheesh, you can't take sarcasm," Jerome said, rolling his eyes and walked away.

"We _have_ to tell someone," Amber said, concerned about Nina, "She could've been kidnapped by Rufus!"

The rest of Sibuna kept quiet, not sure what to say.

"Alright, but who can we trust?" Fabian asked.

The rest of Sibuna glanced at each other, exchanging looks.

* * *

"What do you want, Rufus?" Nina asked. A million thoughts were racing through her mind.

"You know exactly what I want. The elixir and the cup."

"You destroyed the cup months ago! And you drank all the elixir when you got eternal life!"

"I know you faked all of this!" He snapped, "I know it wasn't the real elixir that I drank, and I know that you hide the cup somewhere."

"Well it's in a safe place! Away from you!" She shouted.

"If you ever want to see your friends again," he warned, "You have to give me the cup and elixir, or else..."

* * *

"We could tell Mr Sweet," Alfie suggested.

"Yeah, then he'll tell Victor and we'll all be in even _more_ trouble!" Patricia said.

"So what can we do? If we can't even trust anyone, how will we save Nina?" Fabian said.

* * *

***The next day***

Tori was at her locker, waiting for Cat to come. _"Where is she?"_ She thought, _"Cat always comes early..."_

As if on cue, Cat walking through the doors, looking sad. "Cat, where were you?" Tori asked, "I was getting worried."

"Sorry Tori," Cat apologised, "I couldn't sleep last night... I was thinking about-"

"Nina?" Tori finished for her.

"Yeah..." she muttered, "I'm worried about her."

"We all are... But we'll see her soon," Tori said, putting on a fake smile. Cat tried to smile, but couldn't. She _definitely_ wasn't that perky redhead she usually was that day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know it's short. But I'm running out of ideas :/ Plus, I'm not even getting reviews anymore. I mean, for the past five chapters, 0 reviews. Except for ********Reika Shibuya, who reviews through PM[thanks, btw :) ]**so I'm kinda annoyed :/ I mean, if I get 0 reviews, it's like no one's reading even this fanfic...

**I'm sorry if I sound harsh or anything, but if this continues, I might end this fanfic sooner than I thought I would :( I know crossover stories are usually not popular, but at least 1 or 2 reviews for each chapter would be good enough...**


	8. Chapter 8, Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Trouble

"Hey!" Amber shouted as she ran after Tori and Cat, who were headed for their next class. Tori and Cat stopped walking and turned around.

"Have you seen Nina?" Amber asked them.

Cat looked like she was about to cry, Tori just answered, "No, she didn't come to school today."

"Oh... Then who are Fabian and I going to partner today?" Amber asked.

"I guess you could come with us," Tori said, "Then Fabian can go with one of the other boys."

Amber nodded her head to show that she agreed. She told Fabian later on that he had to go with someone else for that day.

* * *

When the three of them reached class, Tori went up to the front to tell Sikowitz that Nina didn't go to school that day, so someone else had to take care of Amber and Fabian. Sikowitz told her to take care of Amber and for Andre to take care of Fabian. Amber didn't really want to go with Tori because _Joy_ was with her. She was still enemies with Joy because of Nina and Fabian dating.

* * *

Nina woke up in the warehouse, confused for a second, before remember why she was there. She started to wonder if she was _ever_ going to see her friends again. She sighed. "Why do I have to be the chosen one?"

"Oh look, you're awake," Rufus said. Nina just rolled her eyes.

Rufus threw a styrofoam box at her. She slowly opened it, it had a rotten sandwich inside.

_"You actually expect me to eat this?" _Nina thought to herself, _"I wonder if Patricia had to go through this too..."_

* * *

***Later on xD***

"What do you want from me?" Nina asked.

"You're going to call you pathetic little friend and tell her to home here."

"Forget it! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Remember what I told you," he warned, "If you don't, she'll suffer even more."

Rufus left the warehouse.

Nina thought to herself, _"What am I going to do? If I call Tori, she'll be kidnapped. If I don't, she'll suffer even more."_

* * *

Tori and Cat were walking back together, silent. They didn't really talk to anyone since Nina left. Tori suddenly felt her phone vibrate, someone was calling her. Her eyes widened when she saw the caller ID. Cat looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened too.

"It's Nina!" Cat said, with her mouth wide open.

"I know!" Tori said.

"Answer it!"

"Hello?"

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

Rufus eventually came back and I told him that I would do it. He handed over my phone(he confiscated it from me so I wouldn't try call for help and escape) and told me to call her. I scrolled through my contacts and eventually found Tori's name. I slowly pressed her number to call her, hoping she wouldn't answer. Unfortunately, she _did_.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Tori," I said.

"Nina! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Tori exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, I just… uh… went to the mall yesterday! Then it started raining and… um… I went to one of my… friend's...house… And I had to spend the night there because it was... really... far... from... where I live," I lied. _  
_

"Oh… well, where are you now? Maybe we could bring you back home," she offered. And by 'we', I think she meant her and Cat.

"Well, I'm near the forest that's close to my house," I said, "Can you meet me there?"

I was hoping she would say no, I didn't want her and Cat to be in trouble!

"Oh, sure!"

And that's when the trouble began.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to Reika Shibuya for the idea for this chapter! (: Oh and, I kinda got this idea from Suki17... so.. credits to her! (:**

**Thanks to bookbabe68 for reviewing! (:**

**School's finally over! (: I'm gonna miss my classmates though :/**

**Anyways, this means I'll be able to upload more often :DD but I still have to go back to school sometimes for choir and rehearsals for the founder's day in my school[I won an award so...] ... -_-**

**-hoaarianalover (:**


	9. Chapter 9, The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Truth

Tori and Cat walked to the woods, calling for Nina every now and then.

"Nina! Nina! Ni-" Someone hit both of them in the head, causing both to collapse to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Cat! Tori!" Nina called. "This is all my fault," she muttered.

Eventually, Tori woke up first, her heads spinning. She looked around, confused. "What am I doing here?" she thought to herself. She looked to her left, Cat tied up to a chair, still unconscious. She looked to her right, Nina was there.

"Nina!" she said.

"Tori!" she exclaimed.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's a long story..."

"Well, it looks like I've got time."

"We better wait for Cat to wake up first, you I'll tell you."

The redhead soon woke up, she was confused at first as well. She looked over her shoulder and saw her friends there.

"Tori! Nina!" she said.

"Now will you explain to us how we got into.. _this_?"

* * *

Mrs. Vega was pacing around the living room, worried. Tori and Cat had gone missing without any clue to find them. Nina's gran was temporarily staying with them ever since Nina went missing.

"What are we going to do? The three of them have gone missing without a trace," said Mrs Vega.

"Don't worry, honey," Mr Vega reassured his wife, "We'll find them soon."

* * *

Amber was randomly flipping through channels on the TV while lying down on her stomach on her bed. Mara was sitting on her's, reading a book. However, one channel seemed to get her attention.

"17 year old Cat Valentine and Tori Vega have gone missing, along with another girl Nina Martin," the reporter said.

Amber stared at the screen, shock. _"They've gone missing too?" _she thought.

"The three girls were last seen at Hollywood Arts High School. Police are investigating and-"

Amber switched off the TV and dropped the remote. She couldn't take it anymore. Her best friend and her(Nina's) friends have gone missing, and she couldn't do anything about it. Or could she?

* * *

"And _that's_ why I got transferred to Hollywood Arts," Nina finished. She explained everything. The mystery, Rufus, _everything_.

"Wow," was all Tori and Cat could say.

"I'm sorry for getting you guys into this..." Nina said.

"It's not your fault Nina! You never knew this would happen!"

"Tori... But... What if the others get into trouble to? What if they end up being kidnapped like us?"

* * *

"Guys! This is getting way too out of hand," Amber said, "Tori and Cat have been kidnapped too!"

"What should we do? We can't trust anyone," Fabian said.

"We also have to find out exactly what he wants," Patricia added.

"I think I know what he wants," Fabian said, "the elixir and Cup of Ankh."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Gahh! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been... busy... Okay, not really. I kinda needed a little break from fanfics so that's why I didn't update. I was kinda making Fantage video with my friend. [DON'T. JUDGE.]**

**Sorry it's so short though :/ It's only like... 500 words :/ Anyways, DUN DUN DUN! Tori and Cat have been kidnapped too! :O Will anyone else be kidnapped? Will anyone be saved? How will Sibuna get out of this problem?**

**I'll try to update soon :) I'm having my award ceremony next week ^_^ WOO! GETTING MY AWARD! :D**

**Also, go check out my new fanfic "Chrome Hearts"! (: it's based on preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated series :D**


	10. Chapter 10, Without A Trace

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or Victorious, I wish I did though xD**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks so much to ****Reika Shibuya for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter! :) You've honestly been such a great help to me! (:**  


**********Hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Without A Trace

"We have to get out of here," Tori said. Rufus had went out earlier, leaving them alone. However, he had taken their phones with him, so they had no way of contacting anyone.

"Yeah, I can't spend one more day in the warehouse," Nina said, "But one problem. How can we get out of here? Rufus our phones with him, so there's no way we can call anyone."

"Well, maybe we can find some way to escape? Like a window, or something," Tori suggested.

They all got up and tried searching for ways to escape. They searched high and low, hoping they would find some way to escape, before Rufus came back. Time was running out for them, they were about to give up. However, one of them finally found something.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Cat shouted. It was an open window.

"Good job Cat!" Tori said.

"Guys, one problem. The window's too high, plus, we don't have enough time to find a ladder or anything. Only one of us can escape," Nina said.

Tori and Nina's eyes fell onto Cat.

"Cat," Nina said, "You're going."

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Cat asked, as Tori and Nina got ready to lift Cat onto their shoulders.

"Well, you're the lightest out of the three of us so it'll be easier to lift you," Nina explained, "You're going to go back home, _without_ being caught by Rufus, and call either, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, or all four of them **[A/N: She already told them about Sibuna]** , where we are. You have their numbers, right?"

Cat nodded.

"Good. But try to call Amber or Fabian first. And bring them to where we are, got it?"

Cat nodded.

They lift her up onto their shoulders and Cat slowly climbed out of the window.

"Be careful Cat!" Tori and Nina said as their friend climbed out of the window.

Cat grabbed a pole nearby and slowly climbed until her feet touched the ground. She heard the jingling of keys from the other side of the warehouse. _Rufus was back. _She heard him shout at Tori and Nina. She started backing away and started to run. She needed to find help, fast._  
_

* * *

Cat was walking around the forest. It seemed like she was walking in circles, all she saw were trees, it was impossible to tell them apart. At first, she didn't know where she was going, but she just kept going. She had to escape, or Tori and Nina would _never_ get out. Finally, she managed to get home. She slowly opened the door, however, no one was home. _"They probably went out to find me or something..."_ she thought. She grabbed the home phone and dialed Amber's phone number, she was tired and panting as she waiting for Amber to answer.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Amber!"

"Cat? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Guys! It's Cat!"

"Put it on loudspeaker!" someone said in the background.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Meet me at Nina's house, it's really important."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"I will ask you one more time, where is Cat?" Rufus said.

"We already said, but I guess you can't hear. We fell asleep and Cat somehow sneaked out," Tori lied.

"So you're saying you don't know where she is?" Rufus asked.

"No," Nina lied.

* * *

"They're trapped in the warehouse in the forest! Come on! Let's go!" Cat said, as she started to run to the forest.

"Slow down Cat!" Amber said, "I can't run in my heels!"

"It's either you run in them or remove them!" Patricia said.

"We're here!" Cat said.

"Weird, the door's unlocked," Amber said.

They slowly opened the door.

"They're gone!" Cat exclaimed.

"How are we gonna find them now?" Fabian said.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys. I have some news, this fanfic will be coming to an end soon, I don't know when, but soon. Probably at chapter 13… It's because no one's even reviewing anymore, and I've lost my motivation to write this because of that. And I don't really know what to write now, I'm always getting writer's block whenever I write a chapter.  
**

**I don't know whether I'll be doing another part to this since this one didn't get as many views as "Someone Like You", most probably not. Even if I do, I'll probably have the same problem I have now. I'll still be writing HOA & Victorious crossovers though :) and probably HOA fanfics too... **

**Anyways, bye for now! :)**

**~hoaarianalover :)**


End file.
